Kagome's Pack
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: Kagome was raised by wolves... This is her adventure with her canine family and how she fell in love... WAIT! This isn't feaudal japan, so why is there a half-demon, 2 full demons, a monk, and a demon slayer here? Find out by reading and reviewing! :
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke to the sound of Kouga howling. Although it woke her up every day at dawn, she had to admit, the wolf always kept things running smoothly with Ayame. When Souta came up to her still

sleeping form, he began to lick her cold cheek.

"Souta… Cut it out. Five more minutes," Kagome mumbled at her dog.

Unfortunately for her, Souta didn't stop until she was up on her feet. Tired as she was, and she was really tired, the crisp air felt good on her skin. She didn't have a fever, but sleeping a few yards

away from a small fire with a fur pelt and a few wolves sleeping around you, and it's bound to get hot. Looking over towards Kouga, the alpha-male of the pack, she unconsciously bit her lip. She had

been with the pack since she was eight, and no other female was as pregnant for as long as Ayame has been. The pups due date had been two days ago and Ayame was becoming very slow and stiff.

Kouga's been trying everything to help her and his pups. Kagome herself had even started to hunt with a bow and arrow, to make things less tense. Much as she disliked the birthing of the pups, the

pups themselves she loved to death. Ami and Lita were two of the wolves she had taken care of since they were pups. Their mom and siblings had died during the birth and they had been so weak, it

was a miracle they had survived. Their dad was killed by poachers, days before they were born. To them, although she smelled slightly different from the pack, looked different, and walked on two legs

instead of four, she was "mother." Souta was a half-breed. She knew he was half wolf, but she didn't know the other half of his heritage.

Anyways, Kagome walked over to the fire and piled some snow on the fire. Yes, snow in Japan. For the past few decades, Japan has shifted to where it was: hot in the north, warm in the center, and

freezing to the south. The pack generally strayed to the south, but not too far south, since neither the pups, elder betas, or Kagome could really stand that weather for long. Where they stayed, there

was always at least a good few inches of snow. Although Kagome had a wolf fur pelt, it was from the previous alpha male he had died of a poisoned arrow, the pups along with Souta, Ami, and Lita

stayed by her to keep her warm throughout the days. It was a sweet gesture and it kept them all nice and toasty.

However, Kagome was going hunting with the pack while Ayame stayed with the pups and their moms.* Grabbing her bow and the arrows, she ran to catch up with Kouga. Kouga was like her dad, in

a certain sense. He was the one to have found her and taught her to hunt like a wolf. Still, Kagome preferred clean kills versus bloody messes. Kouga affectionately butted his head against Kagome's

leg, and she reached down to rub his head and ear. The entire pack was hoping the prey wouldn't cause a scene, no one wanted to be away for long in case something happened to Ayame.

Kouga whined when after fifteen minutes, they hadn't found even a rabbit. Strapping her bow on her back, Kagome got down on her hands and knees, inspecting the snow. _There!_ Not even a foot from

her was light prints in the snow. Giving a yip to tell Kouga she found something, Kagome stood up and notched an arrow to her bow. Taking fluid and light steps, she walked around a hill of snow and

ice, Kouga and Yuki by her side. As twelve snow rabbits came into view, Kagome shot her arrow just as Kana, Ren, Nana, and Rai pounced on two rabbits each. Loading another arrow, she let it fly at

the fattest one. Kouga and Yuki pounced on the last two, being careful as they strangled their prey.

Kagome walked up to the two rabbits she had killed and pulled out the arrows. The arrows she had were limited since they were miles away from the safe house. They wouldn't be going back for

another two months, so she couldn't afford to lose a single one. The blood that had started to cake on the arrowhead, she would wash with snow and dry by the fire before putting them in her pack.

Kouga came up to her and licked her hand, his way of telling her she did well. However, Kagome wasn't stupid, she had seen Kouga's uncle die of starvation, just last year. She knew Kouga was eating

as little as he could get away with… The pack was beginning to starve! There was a village maybe nine hundred yards to the east. Maybe they sold- Kagome didn't get to finish that thought, because

from camp there was a cry of pain. This cry meant two things: Intruders or Ayame was giving birth! Kouga, dropped the two rabbits he had in his mouth.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, THAT'S THE ONLY TIME I'LL SAY IT! REVIEW PLEASE! 10 AND I'LL UPDATE IMMEDIANTLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'd like to thank the following persons for reviewing the first chapter of: Kagome's Pack**

Kagome picked up the rabbits that Kouga had dropped. The other wolves were running back to camp, prey in their mouths. She nodded to Kouga, telling him to go; the pups would feel safer if they

smelled both their parents present when they were born. Putting her bow back on her back she ran back to camp, rabbits in one hand, and bloody arrows in another. When she got there, Ayame was

indeed in the process of giving birth to the pups. Lita and Ami, sensing she was back ran up to her whining. Handing them each a rabbit, she shushed them.

This was Ayame's first litter, so it was more painful than usual for her. Lita and Ami followed her to where the fire was and sat with the two rabbits in their mouths. It was quite a funny/adorably cute

sight. Grabbing a small, but very sharp hunting knife, she took the rabbit Lita had and bled it in a bucket.* Then she handed the bucket over to Lita, who took the handle into her mouth and went a

few yards away to poor it out and "wash" it out in the white snow. While she was gone, Kagome got out another bowl, this one metal. Putting some snow into it, she used a small pair of tongs to put

in the middle of the fire. As the snow melted and boiled into clean water, Lita came back with the bucket. Surprisingly Souta was right by her. It was a surprise because Souta, despite his wolf heritage,

hated the sight and smell of blood. For him to even come near Kagome when she was preparing their food, something had to be wrong.

Quickly skinning the two rabbits, Kagome threw one of them into the boiling pot of water. Chucking the other one to Lita and Ami to eat. Taking one of the skins she pieced it with four of her arrows

and stuck it in the snow, so it hovered or the fire. The other one was tossed to the younger betas as they played tug-a-war. As her dinner cooked, Kagome walked over to Souta and rubbed his head.

The atmosphere was still tense, so Ayame was still giving birth. Biting her lower lip, Kagome started towards Kouga, when a howl was heard. All of a sudden several howls were heard and Kagome

smiled, and joined in with the pack. The pups were born! Kouga and Ayame now had a new family, they would probably forget about her now… She might even be kicked out of the pack! Kagome knew

she would die if she tried to survive on her own. Despite how Lita and Ami treated her like a mother, they could never go against the Alpha's orders!

Kouga was next to his mate, licking her face. When he sensed Kagome coming towards them, he got up and walked towards her. Kouga could see how she stopped a foot away from him and looked

him in the eyes. She was questioning if she was still a part of the pack, even when he had now four little ones to care for… Four extra mouths… But, then he smells salt water, Kagome was crying.

Nodding her head she walked back to the fire and sat down. Taking out the tongs again, she carefully moved the bucket out of the fire and put it on the snow. A hiss was heard as the heat melted the

snow on contact. Piling snow around the base, to cool it down, she whistled for Souta. He came instantly and looked at the bucket. Kagome reached in and pulled some of the cooked meat out.

Handing it to Souta she watched as he ate the meat, despite the burning sensation. Patting his head, she said she would be back in a bit. Ami ran to her side and butted her head on her hip.

Kagome laughed, petting her head too. Sly as a fox she put her quiver of arrows on her back and bow in her hand. Running east, tears streamed down her face. Four pups meant they would have to

stay put for at least three weeks! While she zoned out, Kagome had actually stumbled upon a small heard of deer! Notching an arrow, she let it fly at a buck whose horns were almost fully grown in.

Quickly grabbing two more arrows, she tried launching the two at once and hit a fawn in her left hind leg and neck. When the two fell down with a struggle, Ami and Lita had immediately come. They

had heard the struggle, and had become worried. When they saw the fawn and buck struggling on the ground, they leapt. Both of their jaws immediately clamped down on their throats, killing the

deer in an instant. Walking up carefully, she retrieved the three arrows and gently patted the heads of the two wolves. As she started heading back with them, she wondered if she would be staying

with the pack.

* * *

**I'm done! YES! Remember to review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Figured I'd put ya'll out of your misery (if any of ya'll still waiting for this update and didn't decide to move on….)**

Kagome gently stepped behind Lita and Ami, they had taken it upon themselves to haul the fawn and buck back themselves. Wiping her arrows in the snow, she gave a sigh and considered staying put while

Ami and Lita went back to the pack. Hearing a growl, she grinned and caught up the Lita, giving her a pat on the head.

_Easy Lita,_ she said, rubbing her ear, _I won't abandon you alone._ Lita gave another growl before they entered the grounds where the pack was waiting.

_Kagome!_

Kagome turned toward the sharp voice and whimpered when she saw Kouga, _Kouga._

_What were you thinking_, he asked stopping at her feet. Turning to glare at Ami and Lita, he gave them a sharp growl before shoving them lightly in the direction of camp.

_Four healthy pups Kouga. Congratulations on being a father_, Kagome whimpered as she lowered her head, a customary sign of respect.

Kouga growled. _Kagome! You mean to tell me that you think just because I now have four pups of my own, I'd abandon my first pup?_

Kagome raised her head and gave a soft growl. _The elder betas can't take much more. Half the pack is starving and now there are four pups that need rearing_, she tugged on her threadbare bindings, wishing she

had a nice warm fur pelt to keep out the bitter cold.

_Go finish eating your rabbit. Make use of their small pelts, we shall be here for two weeks, and then we shall move day by day to the safe house… The pups'll enjoy the weather __there, then we may not move more then a _

_few thousand paces from there. And the others want you to skin the fawn and buck_, Kouga said before turning around and going toward his mate and new pups. Kagome smiled and headed back for her fire,

surprised to see the metal bowl had been pushed closer to the fire and the rabbit pelt had been torn down. Taking up the pelt, she stretched it out again using her arrows and stuck them in the ground, this

time away from the fire. Picking up the warmed bowl, she took out a pair of chopsticks from a pouch. It was the one nice human thing she had, supposedly from her parents before they abandoned her.

Carefully eating the stewed rabbit, she surveyed the grounds. Why was Kouga going to move the pack weeks before the normal time for pups? Suddenly a howl came from her left and Kagome saw it was

Souta. Quickly finishing her bowl, she washed them out with snow and set them beside her large bag made from deer hide that the pack had stolen from a village to the east. Sticking her arrows into the snow

to naturally clean them, she took out the knife she used to skin animals, another stolen item from a village. Walking over to the buck, she kneeled down and began to skin it. As she did, the blood spilled out,

drenching the snow. Kagome smiled through her work as the pack members, excluding Souta, began to lap at the blood. Halfway through her skinning it, the stomach split open and the previously digested

meal spewed from it. Kagome wrinkled her nose and continued skinning, now at the back of the buck. With a shiver she finished by cutting around the growing antlers and gently bringing it over the stumps. As

soon as she pulled away, the wolves jumped, Kouga viscously ripping the neck apart and carrying it closer to his den. The rest of the pack went for the internal organs and muscles surrounding the neck and

fattening stomach. Kagome quickly laid out the pelt and threw snow on it to purge it of most of the blood. Then, turning on her heel, she went back to the buck and sliced through the tender meat of it's

hindquarters. Quickly cutting out a large and thick piece, she grabbed it with her teeth and stalked back toward the pelt. Using her knife again, she cut a portion of the pelt off and wrapped it around the chunk

of meat. Noticing how they strayed away from the doe, Kagome smiled knowing they were full. Kouga and Ayame were happily chewing on the meat of the neck and brain, cracking small bones with their teeth.

The pups were laying close to thier mother, most likely nursing. Tugging her bag back over to her, she carefully placed the chopsticks back where thay had originally been. Cleaning out her bowl, she packed

some snow in it and set it close to the fire to boil. Kagome pushed the snow into a circle around the fire in case it started to spread and removed her bowl of now hot water. Taking her arrows out of the snow,

she carefullt dipped the arrowheads in the hot water before drying them and placing them in the holder which she then put on her back and gripped the bow in her hands. Moving closer to Kouga and Ayame,

she moved past them and into the cave, choosing to lay down toward the back of the cave. With a sigh she put her bow and arrows on a dry shelf that stuck out of the cave, not very high above her head.

Lying down, Kagome snuggled into the ground and her pelt. After a few moments Souta came into the cave and curled up beside her, deciding it was a good time to sleep.


End file.
